Remedial
by Ravenshadow774
Summary: A child born, a brother found. Both with blonde hair and both looking to change the world. Scorpius, Albus and Rose are practically siblings, uncovering hidden family secrets. GryffindorBashing!, PotterBashing, WeaslyBashing, No incest, Dramione eventually, Rated for later chapters; SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"PUSH! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Ginny screeched, her six month pregnant stomach sticking out.

Suddenly a loud wail filled the room and everyone fell silent. The nurse gasped like a fish and handed the child to Hermione before another loud wail filled the room. Hermione's eyes were open with joy. A girl! Hermione looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. She was pale, but her face was perfectly angled. Hermione looked at her with pride. She was going to be a heartbreaker. She wondered what colour eyes hers were going to be. Her chocolate brown or his blue? Would she have freckles, would she be brunette or read headed? Neither apparently, for there upon her head sat the blondest blonde hair possible. _Blonde_? The baby stopped wailing immediately and opened her eyes. Grey-brown irises stared at her. _Grey_? Such a unique colour, mixed with that shade of white blonde and pale skin. She suddenly froze and looked at the little girl. White blonde hair… Grey eyes… Pale skin? She looked so much like _him_. She remembered watching the defiance in his tone when he declared his and his family neutral. _Neutral_. She remembered the happiness in his eyes when he held up his son Scorpius for everyone to see. Blonde hair, sharp features, grey eyes and a natural smirk. He was a tiny version of Malfoy. She remembered the mocking voice, the infamous sneer- all of it.

"She's so beautiful!" Sobbed Molly, Luna, Ginny, Jean (Her mother) And basically all the girls and women in the room.

"Harry, meet your goddaughter. You too Gin."

"Whats her name?"

"Essence Deus Weasly"

-o-

Grey eyes fixed on her as her tiny hand grasped her hair. Essence really was a strange child. She never cried. While this seemed to please others, Hermione couldn't help but think it was 'Malfoy Pride'. How no one ever questioned her heritage, she would never know.

"Fa-ther" She pronounced clearly and Ron gasped.

"She called for me! Her first word was to call for me!" Ron beamed. Then he ran off to tell Harry, who was trying to deal with Albus in the other room. Essie looked up at Hermione.

"Where fa-ther?"

"He is in the next room Essi."

The toddler looked stubborn, but didn't refute the claim.

-o-

The four year old girl twirled, her long blonde hair swirling around. Her mouth opened and out came a heavenly sound.

 _"Some people long for a life that is simple and planned_

 _Tied with a ribbon_

 _Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land_

 _To follow what's written_

 _But I'd ,follow you, to the great - unknown_

 _Off to a world we call our own….._

 _Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go_

 _We're walking the tightrope_

 _High in the sky_

 _We can see the whole world down below_

 _We're walking the tightrope_

 _Never sure, never know how far we could fall_

 _But it's all an adventure_

 _That comes with a breathtaking view_

 _Walking the tightrope"_

Hermione smiled as another perfect chorus fell out of that mouth. She definitely hadn't inherited the singing from the Grangers, so maybe Malfoy was good at singing?

"Mother?" Hermione heard Essence call. No matter what, she never called her mum, just mother.

"Yes Essi?"

"Where is father?"

"With Harry at the burrow"

"No, where is father?" Hermione burrowed her head into her hands.

-o-

Hermione picked up another perfect drawing, this one of a man, tall, broad, with blonde hair and green eyes. The more she saw Essence, the more she had in common with the ferret.

"Mother?" She jumped backwards fast.

"Bloody hell-" She trailed off at seeing a smirk on her face. _His_ smirk.

"So mother" She put on innocent doe eyes. "Ron won't hear anything of this swearing and new paints will just appear in my room" She finished. Hermione wanted to bang her head on the newly polished wood table. Trust Malfoy's daughter to be naturally Slytherin, though Hermione did try to convert the girl, she just- wouldn't.

-o-

Essence crossed her legs, across from Albus Severus Potter in her room. Soft, pastel green mixed with white for walls, a creme coloured circular rug below a single bed, downed with light green sheets, and her desk being a softly coloured wood. Essence's long blonde hair was in a braid, tied with a silver ribbon. She was wearing a silver frock, with black Mary Janes.

ESSENCE POV:

I let my laugh echo around the room as I collapsed back on my bed. Oh dear Salazar. An album was open on the bed, full of drawings of my father, my mystery father. When I see Ron, I just don't feel the connection. Albus tells me. When your parents are all together, you feel right. But with Ron, its all wrong. Albus picks up another one, of a man with dark blonde hair, tanned skin and silver-blue eyes.

"I seriously doubt that your father would look like _this_ " He said, gesturing to the photo.

"Why not?" I demanded. I quite liked that sketch actually, but he was right. It didn't feel like him.

"I dunno, it just doesn't?" He flicked through another few pages and picked up another.

"Seriously? Highly impossible Essi." He held up a painting titled #54, and it was of a man with light blonde hair, grey eyes and pale skin. "What?" I asked defensibly, "I like that one." He sighed. "No one can look that much like their father, its creepy." I huffed and flipped to another that I liked. This one was of a man, holding a white lab puppy. He had lightly tanned skin, white blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey, thats not bad" He commented. He tapped his chin, letting his hazel coloured hair fall in his eyes. "I can see where you are coming from. You inherited basically everything from your father, hair and eyes." I nodded thoughtfully and smoothed out my skirt.

"ALBUS! ESSENCE! DINNER!" Roared the voice of Ginny Potter. Yeah, that woman inherited a voice box for sure. I scrambled of the bed, picking up my sky blue robe. I quickly donned it and turned at a cry for help. Albus was speed buttoning his robe, one button off. I quickly helped his un-button, then re-button his cloak. I was just getting to my feet when another shout flew through the door.

"THREE"

I grabbed his hand and we rushed through the door and into the stairway

"TWO!"

We were at the bottom of the stairs.

"ONE!"

My foot landed right across the border into the dining room and breathed a sigh of relief. Quiet chatter once again filled the room and Albus and I took our regular seats. We were next to each other, in between Uncle Harry and Mother. I picked up a potato and poked it, thinking about tomorrow. I was so exited; tomorrow I would be at Hogwarts!

-o-

I pressed my ear to the compartment door and grinned. I smelt drama! It was only the first day, I would have fun with this, I would.

"Who the Salazar are you?" Came a male voice, deep and smooth like silk. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I pressed harder.

"You don't know? Well I know who you are, pale skin, blonde hair, grey eyes. You must be a Malfoy." Malfoy? I racked my brains. The name was familiar. Mal-foy? Mal-foi? Mal foi? That was french for what? I found I couldn't remember. I listened hard to the end though. Blonde hair? Pale skin? Grey eyes? Grey irises locked with green

"Yes. I am Scorpius Malfoy, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Rosier, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, the Heir the the Ancient and Noble House of Crouch, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Gamp and Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Hitchens." I felt my mouth drop. That was what, eight houses? ALL at least Ancient AND Noble? Damn, that is a lot of money.

"I don't care" the snotty voice continued "You are death eater scum, just like your father" I felt my eyes narrow, a death eater?

"Get out" The now ice cold voice demanded. "Get. Out" The snotty voice humphed and the compartment door flung open. There stood a bright red headed girl with freckles and a round face. She noticed Albus besides me, his dark hair and green eyes.

"Hello!" She batted her eyelashes at Albus "I'm Polly Chapman. You are?" I felt bile burn my throat.

"None of _your_ business" I barged past her, grabbing Albus's wrist and entering the compartment.

A boy with the palest blonde hair and striking grey eyes sat there, one hand clutching a leather-bound notebook and the other holding a white peacock feather, encrusted with gold. The boy looked up and observed them, as if silently judging them.

"Hello" The words slipped out of my mouth "I'm Essence, nice to meet you" The boy, Scorpius, looked me up and down. He held out a hand.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He took a closer look at me "Is your last name Lovegood?" I smiled knowingly. Most people thought that me and aunt Luna were related, our hair is the same shade of blonde, well almost anyway.

"No, its Weasly." Scorpius looked stupefied for a moment "I mean" I continued "I don't really have the" I put on Luna's dreamy look "right facial expression". Scorpius smiled a little.

"Who's this then?" He asked, tilting his head at Albus

"I'm Albus. Albus Severus Potter." Scorpius nodded as the train began to move. I slipped into the seat and Albus sat next to me. Scorpius sat with his back straight, his arms folded neatly, almost as if he was in a business meeting while Albus sat leaning into the seat, his hands placed thoughtlessly on the table. I carefully arranged my elbows to be neat, and leaned onto my palm as my head tilted. "What house do y'think you'll be in?" Albus asked.

"Father and mother were both Slytherins" Scorpius answered, not giving his own preference. I nodded and thought about myself, what house did I think I was going to be in?

"My dad was in Gryffindor" I began "so was mother. But I think I would like Ravenclaw or even Slytherin." I finished softly, having finally voiced my thoughts.

Scorpius looked thoughtful for a moment, then gave me the tiniest of half-smiles. He turned to Albus. "What about you, Potter? Aiming for Gryffindor like your folks?"

A dark look crossed Albus's eyes. "No. I don't want to be anything like my dad" He almost spat. "I will want to be in Slytherin too, I suppose."

The guarded look in Scorpius's eyes faded slightly. "Oh. Great then, Sweet?" He asked, holding out a handful of pastries that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Albus nodded yes, though he was still cautious. Seeing as the Potter kid had taken his candy, Scorpius's body fell and he leaned back into the seat, not entirely losing his posture but being more relaxed. "Cool beans, maybe we can be friends?" Albus asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Yeah" Scorpius let a smile leak through his facade. "Friends.

-o-

"Oooooooooooh!" the crowd chorused as the door's opened to the great hall. The neat line of first-years walked down the small pathway. Essence tuned to Scorpius, who's eyes were guarded and face emotionless.

"Hope we both make it into one house" She whispered. His eyes softened a little bit and he whispered back

"I hope so too." Hope and happiness swelled up in her chest as she looked up at the blonde boy, who had a great sense of humour and was her first friend. She hoped she didn't loose him by being sorted.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ" Essi sung in her mind, quickly realising that Scorpius would be first.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" The voice of Deputy Headmaster Longbottom called out and a silence fell over the room. Everyone watched as a indifferent blonde boy walked up to the stool.

 _Sorting Hat thoughts_

 **People's thoughts**

 **Scorpius:**

 _Why hello_

 **Hello Sir**

 _You've got quite a lot in here, haven't you?_

 **Maybe, father always says so**

 _Yes, I remember your father, top performing wizard, Prefect and Head boy_

 **I want to be just as good, Sir.**

 _That's quite the ambitious goal, it will require lots of hard work_

 **Yes, so I was hoping that I would get placed in Ravenclaw, to defend my family's honour**

 _Ravenclaw? Oh no no no! Why boy there is only one place for you!_

 **Won't people think I'm just like my father then?**

 _But you are, my dear boy, and be proud that you are._

 **… Alright. I'm ready.**

 _"SLYTHERIN"_

 **Albus:**

 _Hm.. What have we here?_

 **A mind.**

 _I know that, dear boy. But what have we here? A young potter?_

 **Very obviously.**

 _Well young Potter, go join your brother in GRY-_

 **No! Please! Stop!**

 _Hm?_

 **You know I don't want Gryffindor! You can see my mind!**

 _Yes, I know. So, young Potter. You fancy you could be a Slytherin?_

 **Yes- Of course!**

 _Cunning? Not much._

 **….**

 _But you have loads of ambition._

 **….**

 _I guess that leaves us with- "SLYTHERIN!"_

 **Thank you hat!**

 **Essence:**

 _…_

 **Hello Hat, I'm Essence Weasly and I would like to be in-**

 _I know dear girl._

 **Huh?**

 _There is a hard path before you Essence._

 **..are you talking about my father?**

 _Yes, and do not worry. Never doubt that he loves you_

 **How-**

 _Believe in him, and the path ahead will clear up_

 **…. Thank you hat…**

 _For now, there is only one house for you._

 **What?**

 _Come see me again when you have figured it out._

 **Wha-**

 _"SLYTHERIN"_

-o-

"You!" James Potter bellowed, his finger raised accusingly

"How- How dare you!" His face was as red as a tomato.

"How dare I what? James?" Albus asked worriedly, a hint of concern in his eyes.

"You little-"

"What? Did I do something wrong James?" Albus looked really concerned now, nibbling on his bottom lip. James shook his head. Scorpius took a step forward and tightened his hold on Albus's arm.

"You- betrayed us! You're a slimy Slytherin! A dark wizard with the death eater scum!" James immediately knew he had said the wrong thing, but was too angry to apologise. James watched as the once clear and joyful eyes darkened, then the expression on his face fell into an emotionless mask. Albus straightened his spine, then spoke coldly.

"Oh. Well I guess I do know when I'm not needed." He turned to leave when two fourth year Gryffindors walked around the corner. Noticing James behind the two small Slytherin boys, they smiled predatorily and had two wands pointed at the boys in a moment.

"Are you breaking these first-years alrealdy, Potter?" The taller one, Peterson Smith, asked.

"No, not yet" James looked down at the traitor of the family. "They're all yours"

-o-

 **A/N: I know its not much, but stay in tune, better stuff coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP

Chapter 2

-o-

The two boys advanced onto the two first years almost predatorily. Albus gulped and looked over to Scorpius who's eyes were blank and guarded. Scorpius raised his wand defensively and shouted:

"停!" A silvery barrier appeared in-between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Without a second thought, they bolted away from the older boys.

-o-

"Hm… Silver" Essence picked out a shimmery silver nail polish from Tazlyn Nott's nail polish baggie.

"Oooh yeah, that would match your complexion!" Autumn Zabini cooed. Essence looked at her two roommates, and assessed them with her eyes. Tazlyn, with lightly tanned skin and soft, light brown hair in two french braids. Her button nose dotted in freckles and blue-brown eyes a perfect mix of her mother- Daphne greengrass- and her fathers. Autumn, with her golden-brown skin and hazelnut coloured skin. Her straight, wavy-at-tips hair was half braided in a crown. Her deep chocolate-brown eyes looked just like her fathers.

"Well I'm definitely using holo gold" Autumn picked out the shimmery colour and applied it to her long nails. Essence watched as her nails dried themselves in a split-second due to their magic.

"I don't have this type of nail polish at home" Essence remarked. "We use the muggle ones" Taz wrinkled her nose.

"They take too long to dry". Essence nodded, agreeing. They both peered at Autumn who had used dark blue to draw swirly tribal patterns over her ring finger's nails, then doing the tips for al the others.

"Woah!" They echoed, staring in awe at the dark girls nails. "Do mine!" Taz half-begged Autumn. She chuckled and agreed.

"Fine. But only because we have no homework tonight." She took Taz's hand and started to draw silver trees over the dark green that Taz had chosen. After that, Autumn did little bows on Essi's hands. They packed up the polishes and got up from the floor.

"Who's bed is who's?" asked Essi, looking around the circular room. three simple, wooden single-beds the room, all made and carved of dark oak wood and lined with dark green sheets and sliver detailing. the desks besides each had three drawers, a homework rack and a plush green chair. Bookshelves lined the space above the beds, and a single potion rack was used as a bedside table. The entire room was filled with fluffy back carpet, and in the center was a bubble of green beanbags and silver pillows. Above each desk was a large window, with black-silver curtains, giving a view of the fishes. A chest was at the back of each bed, giving them a closet.

"I call the middle bed!" Autumn yelled, grabbing her trunk and pulling it to the middle bed. The two other girls groaned. She had gotten the best view!

"I guess we'll just split?" Taz and Essi shrugged and grabbed their trunks. Essi looked over her space, it was very cozy, and very her. She had gotten the left bed, closest to the bathrooms. She took out all her school books, and carefully placed them on the bed. She took out her Wiz phone and snapped a photo of the peaceful bedroom corner and sent the photo to her mother, with the caption 'I'm a Slytherin!'. Hermione replied almost instantly.

-o-

'Essi's texts'

 **'Hermione's texts'**

 _'Draco's texts'_

'Scorpius's texts'

 ** _'Albus's texts'_**

-o-

(A/N: I know its confusing, I will post this in many chapters, and maybe have to add more)

'^Image sent^ I'm a Slytherin!'

 **'Oh! Well thats great Sweet! Are you happy?'**

'Yes! I'm sharing a room with Tazlyn Nott and Autumn Zabini'

 **'Nott and Zabini?'**

'^Image sent^ Yes! That's us three now'

 **'I'm so proud! Other friends yet?'**

'Yeah! Me and Albus's friend Scorpius'

 **'Scorpius?'**

 **'As in Scorpius Malfoy?'**

 **'THE Scorpius MALFOY?**

'Yea! How'd you know?'

 **'Well..'**

 **'His father went to school with us.'**

'Really? That's-'

'Pretty cool'

 **'Yea, his father owns Wiz Tech'**

'What!? He never told us that'

 **'Well, you found out now'**

'Thats okay'

 **'I have to go now. I'll text you later! Your dad and I send our love'**

'Aww! Tell Ron that we'll miss him!'

 **'Essence Deus…'**

'Love you mother!'

 **'…'**

 **'I Love you too'**

-o-

"Dude! Where did you learn that spell?" Albus asked, panting in their common room, finally outrunning the older students.

"…I can just speak Chinese" Scorpius explained. "I shouted stop in Chinese and it just came out" Albus went over his words and swallowed.

"Well, thats pretty cool!" Scorpius gave a small smile. He fished a Wiz out of his pocket and Started to text his father.

-o-

 _'Scorpius.'_

'Father.'

 _'How was the sorting'_

'Alright'

 _'…'_

'Father?'

 _'Yes?'_

'I-'

 _'Yes?'_

'I think I-'

 _'Yes?'_

'I think I made a-'

 _'A what?'_

'I think I made a friend'

 _'…'_

'Father?'

 _'I'm so proud of you'_

'…Thank you'

 _'Who is it?'_

'Essence Weasly'

 _'I'm proud Scorp'_

'And Albus.… Albus S Potter'

 _'…'_

'Father?'

 _'…'_

'Father- Please say something'

 _'I'm not mad Scorpius'_

'O-Okay?'

 _'I'm proud, I really am'_

'But?'

 _'But.. Seriously Scorp? Gryffindor?'_

'What?'

 _'I mean, I wouldn't have preferred Hufflepuff but-'_

'Father!'

 _'What?'_

'I'm a Slytherin!'

 _'You are? I'm so damn fucking proud! My son's a Slytherin!'_

'Yeah! I am!'

 _'Oh! but then Scorp-'_

'Yeah?'

 _'Cross-house relationships are hard to keep and-'_

'Stop fretting, dad!'

 _'I swear I'm not fretting!'_

'They are Slytherins too!'

 _'Oh! Good'_

'Yeah, so-'

 _'Wait'_

'I knew it.'

 _'Weasly and Potter are in Slytherin?'_

'Yep'

 _'Seriously I never thought i'd see the day where-'_

 _'…'_

 _'…'_

Father?

'Father?'

 _'…I'll text you later Scorp…'_

'Whats wrong?'

 _'Your mother had another spell'_

'What!?'

 _'I'm taking her to '_

'Okay, text me later'

 _'I Love you bud.'_

'I Love you too'

-o-

Essence woke up in a curled up position to two heavy weights resting on her chest. She opened one eye and four stared back at her. She was so startled she fell off the bed.

"AHHHH" The two other girls heard the shriek and raced to see what was wrong. They found Essence backing away from her bed slowly and they started to laugh.

"Its not funny!" She shrieked shrilly. "You never told me you had cats!" Halloween (Hallo) and New years (NY) purred contently. While Hallo was pumpkin orange in colour, NY was a black mass of fur with eyes that shifted between green and amber. But alas, Essi was also unable to hold in her laughter and she joined the girls before long. The awakening bell rang, signalling the time of 5am.

"Time" Taz reminded.

"Right. What are you wearing?" Autumn asked, walking over to her chest. Essi looked up, confused.

"We are only allowed to wear our uniforms, what else?" The two girls shared a look.

"You poor, poor girl" Taz shook her head "We forgot you are a Weasly"

"You see," Autumn continued, "Every girl in Slytherin has their own sort of uniform, even some of the boys".

"It helps separate uniforms" Taz smiled and pulled out a typical school skirt, but the sides had dark green snakes running down the sides. Autumn pulled out another regular grey skirt, but on her left, in fine, gold calligraphy, was written: ' _We're all in the same game; just different levels. Dealing with the same hell; just different devils.'_

"Jeez! I didn't know this" Essi huffed, pulling on a regular school skirt, and arranging it so it fell to her knees. She tucked in her blouse and pulled up the black school robe. She did her tie carefully and turned to face the others. She stopped short when she saw Taz, her skirt barely up to her mid thighs, no robe on, but the blouse puff-tucked cutely. Her tie had been clipped with a silver clip and a black jacket was up around her waist. She wore knee-high socks and her black flats were shimmery from certain angles. Autumn was worse, with a black trench coat on, a green tie neatly tucked in, and the skirt up to mid thigh, though only a bit was left out. Autumn didn't wear socks, but a pair of black leather platforms and gold hoops. She felt a bit left out as she looked at them. They turned to face her and both gasped.

"Girl, that's what the Gryffindors wear!" Taz amended.

"I-I have nothing else" Essie said, looking down. The other two shared a look and smiled.

"Yes, but we do!" in a flash, they had thrown a mountain of clothes at her. She smiled gratefully and tugged on a a-line buttoned mid-thigh skirt, a black cardigan, and knee-high black boots.

"Cute" Taz smiled at her, followed by Autumn's

"Adorable!"

The three girls then rushed into the bathroom to wash up their faces and add light makeup. Once again, Essence watched as the girls added bronzer, mascara, eyeliner and nude lipsticks to their faces, then started doing their hair, curling the tips with their wands, braiding for taz and pulling back the front for Autumn. She watched as they clinked their matching amulets and shook their matching charm bracelets. Envy rose up in her as she watched two best friends interact, wishing she had grown up alongside them. She had in-fact, grown up with boys, and a mother who told her she had to be fourteen before even using lipstick, let alone getting a a full face of makeup at eleven. Her mother had promised she could pierce her ear on her 12th birthday though, so that was okay.

For now, she loosely braided her blonde hair into a side, and tried to not let jealousy overtake her.

"I'm going to go see if the guys are up" She gave them tight smiles, then left with her bag to breakfast.

-o-

Turns out, the two boys were already at the Slytherin table, but looking around the great hall, she noticed that most of the Slytherins, were in fact, wearing their own uniforms. The Puffs' wore black hoodies and sweaters, while the Ravens were wearing sleek, almost formal wear. the Gryffindors were the only ones who stayed 'traditional' really.

"Hey" Essi greeted as she slid down across from Scorpius and Albus. Two heads swirled to look at her, two guarded looks and emotionless masks in place. Once they noticed it was her, their looks softened.

"Oh, good morning " Scorpius greeted formally. Essi rolled her eyes.

"Good morning " Essi mock-greeted back.

"Essence" Albus smiled and nodded his head.

"How was your first night?" Essi asked while spreading honey on her toast. The boys shared a brief look.

"Oh, it was great" Scorpius replied. "And yours?"

"Great as well. Me and my roommates did our nails and they helped me out this morning" Albus smiled thinly. Scorpius looked her up and down.

"Autumn and Tazlyn?" Scorpius asked and she nodded. As if on cue, the two walked into the room, another two girls following them. Autumn had put on a black beret and Taz was wearing a simple black headband. Behind them was Robin Goyle and Eliza Rosier. Eliza was wearing a simple, cropped jacket with a mostly crisp and clean uniform. a rose was embroidered in gold across the right side of her skirt. Her black, silky hair fell to her waist. Robin wore a leather jacket, her tie askew and knee-high boots. the bottom of her skirt was cut in ragged lines. Robin's light blonde hair was pulled back in a flipped, tight ponytail. The four walked over and sat down. Eliza and Autumn squeezing the boys and Taz with Robin on her right.

"Morning Scorp" Autumn intoned quietly

"Good morning Autumn" Scorpius leaned over and let his lips brush her cheek. "Slept well?"

-o-

A/N:Sorry! I got two Chapters done in one day and its quite short. Apologies again!


End file.
